El libro maldito
by MickeyNoMouse
Summary: La insistencia de Apple la llevara a conocer el lado claro de la maldad donde la reina mala sera la persona que menos esperaba conocer. [Esta historia no me pertenece. Es de Trunkstendo y, por motivos técnicos, la subo con su consentimiento. Rating T, pero puede cambiar]
1. Chapter 1

**(Reeditado)**

**¡Hola, chicos y chicas! Y sombrereras con pelo de sirena. ¡NO, no he escrito una nueva historia, para que lo sepáis. Esta historia le pertenece solo y en exclusiva a mi nuevo amigo Trunkstendo (o trunks), que es tan réquete-amable de comentar EAH. Y como no ha podido ingeniárselas para subir su fic a su nombre, me lo ha encargado a mí: servidora MickeyNoMouse, que se complace por anunciarles el siguiente disclaimer.**

**Ni la trama ni nada de nada son míos. Me he tomado la libertad de poner la foto de perfil de trunks en la portada para reafirmarlo.**

**Bueno, espero que os guste. De ser así, seguro que se alegra mucho. Recordad, ¡la historia aquí, el autor allá! Luego no me vengáis aclamando por la genialidad de otro, que me enfado XP**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: la creación del destino.<p>

En el desierto de Agrabah, un joven hechicero escribía lo que él llamaba sus memorias. Sin embargo, al dar la última palabra al pergamino, este se alejó de la mesa para adaptarse a un libro. Este terminó por alumbrar todo el cuarto como la luz del sol. Al término del resplandor, el mismo libro realizó una revisión página por página de todas las historias y leyendas del mundo de los cuentos de hadas y las mil y una noches. Al final el libro se cerró.

Mustafa: al fin, Paul, he terminado el famoso libro que terminará por destruir cada reino que existe.

Paul: _sqwak_, al fin después de tanto tiempo, _sqwak_.

Mustafa: así es, mi emplumado amigo. Después de meses de tanto escribir.

Paul: después de 2 meses, _sqwak_.

Mustafa: sí. 2 meses de sufrir día y noche.

Paul: 2 meses, 1 semana, 6 días y 5 noches, _sqwak_.

Mustafa: ¡qué exactitud en el tiempo, pequeño! Ahora solo tengo que esconder el libro original donde ni un ser mágico...

Paul: 2 meses, 1 semana, 6 días, 5 noches, 12 horas, 30 minutos, 20 segundos, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29… _sqwak_.

Mustafa no podía seguir hablando ya que su perico contaba las horas como reloj tic-tac. Tenía que pararlo antes que llegara al minuto. Así que gritó.

Mustafa: ¡SILENCIO!

Un halo de energía golpeo al pobre periquito, dejándolo únicamente graznando. En ese momento entró su padre, Jafar.

Jafar: ¿qué son esos gritos? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que trabajes en silencio, pequeño mocoso?

Jago: silencio es silencio.

Jafar: exactamente, Jago. Veo que tu amigo es más inteligente al no decir ni un graznido en mi presencia. Ahora continúa con tus deberes y deja de estar jugando.

Jasmine: Jafar, deja al niño tranquilo y vamos a la cama.

Jafar: ahora voy, mi reina.

Una segunda Jasmine apareció en la puerta. Entró para alentar a su hijo y que no se enojara con su padre.

Jasmine: no te preocupes por el gruñón de tu padre. Han pasado 19 años desde la última vez que trabajó cumpliendo deseos. Ahora descansa, que mañana vas a la escuela.

Mustafa: buenas noches, mamá.

Jasmine abrió los ojos como platos y luego cerro los ojos llevándose las manos del pecho. Al ver esto el joven se disculpó por la confusión. Ella le dio un beso en la frente mientras el cerraba los ojos, y cuando ella salía de la habitación las luces se apagaron. En el harén, Jafar escogió a 2 Jasmine para disfrutar en su alcoba mientras las dos Jasmine que cuidaban a Mustafa entraban y se acomodaban en los cojines para dormir.  
>-0-<p>

La gran isla de Arendelle. Muy linda, muy limpia y muy mercantil. Hermosa en primavera, calurosa en verano, fresca en otoño...

Pero lo más divertido comienza en invierno.

Dos jóvenes comienzan sus juegos invernales montando olas como en verano. La gente del pueblo y comerciantes quitaban sus puestos, aunque esto no detuvo a los jóvenes para hacer más y más travesuras. Hasta que su mamá, la reina ELSA, les ponía un "estate quieto". Muchas veces les cortaba el hielo en el agua, lo que obligaba a los jóvenes a detenerse. El motivo era que la reina esperaba algo importante, o más bien a alguien.

Un barco más impresionante que el Holandés Errante ancló en el puerto de Arendelle. La reina lo esperaba desde hace meses. Los marinos bajaban con una algarabía, pero al amarrar bien el barco, bajar el ancla y bajar la escalera, el capitán bajó del barco con un porte autoritario, una mirada fría y una expresión de maldito.

La reina sostuvo su mirada a tal grado que se sentía que la temperatura bajaría a -30°. La gente del pueblo se reunió tras la hilera de guardias que acompañaban a la reina.

El capitán se postro a los pies de la reina.

Bernard: Majestad, somos una joven tripulación que pedimos alojamiento y víveres durante un tiempo hasta que pase el invierno y sus duras tormentas heladas.

Elsa: no se preocupe por las tormentas, capitán. Si acaso existiera algún problema con sus hombres contra esta isla tendrán que marcharse sin su preciado navío.

Al oír esto la tripulación comenzó a murmurar mientras el menor de los príncipes tuvo que taparse la boca al recordar la última vez que a su padre se le olvido el cumpleaños de su mamá: lo mando a él y a su tripulación en trineos a _Nomeolvides_, una isla a 10 millas náuticas de Arendelle.

El capitán no se inmutó y acepto la propuesta de la reina. Elsa extendió su mano, siendo tomada y besada por el capitán. Al levantarse, la tripulación hizo lo mismo y antes de seguir a la reina, pidió a su 2do al mando bajar el tributo de la reina.

Luego que entraron al pueblo, Frederick jalaba a Willem de la oreja debido a que deseaba escuchar todo ese vocabulario de marineros o piratas como le contaba su padre. Cuando el pueblo comenzaba a reírse y murmurar, Frederick soltó a su hermano. El pueblo sabia lo que venía y algunos se pusieron a cubierto.

Después de medio camino de lanzar bolas de nieve a sí mismos y al pueblo junto con los soldados y la tripulación del barco, una bola fue a dar al capitán, tirando su sombrero. Este soltó la mano de la reina y con una mirada asesina, vio a los que estaban tras él.

Bernard: ¡¿QUIÉN FUE?!

Cientos de manos acusadoras señalaban a sus contrarios sin repetir, así que el capitán se dio la vuelta, tomo su sombrero del suelo, lo sacudió, tomó la mano de la reina y siguieron hasta palacio. En él, volvió a hacer la pregunta y esta vez, al pequeño olaf le toco señalar a alguien.

Cuando dejaron las cosas, papá subió a cambiarse y salió al balcón vestido como rey de los mares, un atuendo idéntico al de Gold Roger. Todo el pueblo lo observaba. Volteó a su derecha para acercar a mamá. Luego, del lado izquierdo, Willem, y junto a la reina, Frederick.

Bernard: A todos los viajeros, les decimos bienvenidos a Arendelle pueden alojarse en donde les acomode si no encuentran refugio su navío es bastante grande para alojarse. Felices fiestas de invierno.

Todos se alegraron, y los guardias dejaron que las familias se encontraran mientras se retiraban. Nosotros también nos retiramos. Mamá habló con un guardia que rompió fila y fue a cambiarse. En la cena, padre planeó enviar a sus dos jóvenes a una escuela muy lejos de las islas que conocemos. Para suerte de los jóvenes, la reina no deseaba alejarse de ellos.

Él la convenció argumentando lo débiles que éramos o, por lo menos, enviara al que la sucedería en el trono para que aprendiera a gobernar. Ella le deseo buena suerte a Frederick. Willem casi se atora con la comida antes de protestar que desde muy pequeños su hermano es mejor y ahora lo mandaban lejos a estudiar. No era justo.

Bernard dio su último discurso y cerró el tema. Willem se quedó con la boca abierta y pidió ayuda a su mamá y a su hermano. Al no decir nada, se sentó a terminar de comer. Solo se le escucho decir:

Willem: gracias por meterme en problemas, hermano.

Frederick solo sonrió y continúo comiendo en silencio.

-0-

En Moscú comenzaba la noche y un joven veía las estrellas y tomaba notas como si le estuvieran diciendo algo. Ahmar, de la 4ta generación del sabio Rasputín, es un joven muy pegado a los libros, pero en ese momento solo pensaba en una cosa: llegar a la escuela y dominarla, ya que su tátara-abuelo casi domina Rusia.

Por dicho acontecimiento, cada miembro de mi familia tenemos alas negras y la gente nos llama los malditos de Rasputín, o la maldición de Rasputín. Mi familia y yo nos hemos ocultado desde hace tres generaciones hasta que mi padre vio en un periódico el nombre de una escuela donde puedes seguir o cambiar tu destino.

Mi padre se puso en contacto con el director de esa escuela. Al escuchar las buenas referencias de mi padre, el director estuvo entusiasmado al punto que deseaba conocer a Ahmar. La mamá estaba muy preocupa por su herencia, El padre le dijo:

Arley: si nuestro hijo es tan inteligente como para dirigir una escuela, estoy seguro que lo aceptaran en este instituto. Además, le enseñamos a cuidar las apariencias.

La mamá de Ahmar no estaba de acuerdo, pero para estar segura le dijo a su hijo, previniéndolo de sus alas. Ahmar dejó que el director de su escuela siguiera sus funciones y Ahmar seguiría siendo el alumno de cuadro de honor. Maestros y personal administrativo pensaban que sin él al frente, volverían las agresiones y el bulling a la escuela.

Sin embargo, le regresó su puesto. Pero compartían la dirección del lugar. Si alguna orden no les parecía, lo consultaban con él y se arreglaba el malentendido. El director Milton Grimm se presentó un día en el que no hubo problemas. Él actuaba como cualquier chico que asiste a la escuela, pero por un rumor provocado por el mismo Milton, el chico más rudo de la escuela contra cualquier otro niño. Sí, Ahmar era malo. Se quedaría viendo como maltrataban al pobre niño. De lo contrario perdería mi pase a la mejor preparatoria. Al término de las clases todos corrieron al lugar de la pelea. Desgraciadamente para el director de la secundaria, Ahmar tiene el apoyo de docentes y alumnos, los primeros aunque les ordenaran detenerlo y culparlo por lo ocurrido, no lo hacían.

Ahmar llego ante la bola de muchachos y al abrirse paso la pelea estaba a punto de terminar cuando un último golpe se estrelló en la cara de Ahmar. El joven quiso retirar su mano pero Ahmar no lo permitió. Le tomó menos tiempo en romperle la mano al chico que abrirse camino para impedir la pelea. Las personas de la enfermería fueron al auxilio de los chicos. Al llegar a la entrada, le dio instrucciones a los camilleros. El médico llevaba al joven que se quejaba por su mano. El director se preparó para lo que venia mientras Milton Grimm tenia una actitud de soberbia.

Ahmar: debe prepararse o nos prepararemos para una demanda que cerraría la escuela definitivamente.

El director no pudo evitar orinar los pantalones, mientras Grimm decía en su mente: "es el perfecto tutor para algunos rebels que no desean seguir su destino".


	2. Chapter 2

**(Reeditado)**

**Weeeeno, aqui estamos! Tras innumerables e inimaginables fallas tecnicas, porfin fui capaz de betear correctamente el capitulo. Que aproveche!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2. Llegamos a Ever After High<p>

Un nuevo día comienza en el colegio. Todo está limpio y reluciente y desde la aldea se ven llegar a todos los alumnos que comienzan sus clases en Ever After High. Los alumnos van llegando y comienzan los abrazos debido a no verse dentro de las vacaciones. Una imponente sombra cruzó todo el pueblo hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela. Todos creían que era otro gigante hasta que habló:

Mustafa: mortales, he venido de lejanas tierras a aprender sus costumbres. Así que no me traten diferente por mi vestimenta. Soy Mustafa, el hijo del poderoso Jafar, y vengo a cumplir mi destino.

Mustafa caminó y la puerta del colegio se abrió. Él entró como todo un príncipe y todo el mundo en los pasillos sintieron la necesidad de arrodillarse involuntariamente. El príncipe salió rumbo a su habitación. Antes de entrar vio el letrero. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cambio los nombres y en lugar de Ahmar puso el nombre Blondie Lockes. Entró al cuarto y cambió los muebles por aquellos semejantes a su cuarto. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a su odalisca.

-0-

Muchos estudiantes estaban de compras cuando sintieron un temblor. Al salir a las calles vieron una gran ola de nieve del tamaño del castillo. Ésta fue cubriendo cada rincón del pueblo hasta perderse en la entrada del castillo.

Willem: ¡yohou, y el ganador por una legua: el príncipe Willem! Quien deja a todos asombrados con su forma de montar la nieve.

Frederick: deja de presumir, hermanito, recuerda que nuestro trabajo aquí es estudiar para seguir nuestro destino.

Willem: aguafiestas. Dices eso porque te gané y tú sigues estando en segundo lugar. ¡Ooooh sí! Además, hace mucho calor como para que no deseen algo helado.

Frederick: lo bueno es que no destruiste ningún edificio. No quiero empezar el año reparando tus desastres. Vamos, que nos espera un día de orientación.

Los hermanos seguían discutiendo mientras entraban en el castillo.

A pocos pasos, un joven delgado con un traje de gala y una gabardina blanca entró sin hacer caso a nadie (y más con los rumores tontos sobre su cabello, su peinado o rumores galantes sobre su ropa y zapatos).

Ahmar llegó hasta su habitación, pero el letrero decía Mustafa y Blondie Lockes. Puso su mano en el letrero y, como si fuera esponja, removió el nombre de Blondie.

Ahí estaba su nombre. Desde ese momento supo que tendría problemas con su compañero de cuarto.

Amablemente, tocó. Desde adentro, una voz grave se escuchó, permitiendo su entrada.

Al mirar a su nuevo compañero, se extrañó por no ser una chica. Al preguntar su nombre y oír la respuesta, Mustafa se enojó y reprobó la acción de éste al no saber leer. Ahmar, con su poder de convencimiento, se enfrentó a Mustafa, quien al no tener argumento con el que debatir, se cruzó de brazos y dejó que se quedara.

Cinco minutos después, alguien tocó la puerta. Al abrir, Blondie vio a dos chicos y preguntó si el cuarto estaba ocupado. Mustafa distrajo unos segundos a Blondie mientras con un movimiento de su mano sacó con sus cosas y todo a Ahmar por la ventana.

Desde ese momento Ahmar supo que Mustafa era mago. Se tranquilizó y regresó a los dormitorios, buscando su habitación. La encontró, pero antes hizo el mismo movimiento que en la habitación de Mustafa. Llamó a la puerta y una voz angelical le pidió entrar. Él obedeció, y al ver a su nueva compañera de cuarto creyó haberse había lastimado la cabeza porque veía un ángel.

C.A.: ¿puedo ayudarte?

Ahmar: sí. Es decir, no... Bueno, la verdad es que me cambiaron de habitación a último minuto y al parecer somos compañeros.

Cupido vio lo sonrojado que Ahmar estaba y antes de sonrojarse también, fue a cerciorarse que no hubiera algún error. En efecto, en la entrada al dormitorio decía "Ahmar y C.A. Cupido". Ella se sorprendió y se sonrojaron sus mejillas.

C.A.: bueno, si así lo designó el director Grimm, no hay que desacatar sus órdenes.

Cupido movió sus alas nerviosamente y a Ahmar le llegó el fresco olor de la primavera.

Ahmar: ¿te puedo preguntar algo, si no es indiscreción? ¿Tus alas son reales?

C.A.: ¡por supuesto que mis alas son reales! Soy Cupido: diosa del amor e hija de Eros.

Ahmar: encantado, Cupido. Yo soy Ahmar y soy el tataranieto del gran consejero Rasputín.

C.A.: ¿por qué el interés sobre mis alas?

Ahmar: es que pensé que tú... Porque yo soy, o más bien yo estoy, maldito.

Ahmar le cuenta su historia a su compañera de habitación, la historia de su familia. Y como ella muestra sus alas, él tuvo el valor de mostrar las suyas. Estas eran más negras que la noche y eran tan grandes como para sostenerlo en el aire.

Entrada la noche, Mamá Osa hacía su ronda para ver si estábamos dormidos. Al escuchar una voz de mujer y una de hombre en dos habitaciones, fue a notificar al director de la situación. El director fue a ver a Mustafa y la puerta la abrió Blondie vestida de odalisca. El director la regañó y le pidió que se cambiara. Mustafa se levantó enojado y con un tamaño de la habitación, se enfrentó al director, echándolo de la habitación y cerrando esta de golpe.

Luego fue a la habitación de Cupido, y Ahmar le abrió la puerta con una actitud arrogante. El director le pidió a Ahmar que se regresara a la habitación que se le había designado.

Él aceptó sin ninguna objeción. El director se marchó con una victoria que había logrado. Al cerrar la puerta, fue a recoger sus cosas y a despedirse de su compañera de cuarto. Ahmar sopló a la oreja de su compañera. Ella se despertó y encendió la luz, preguntando el motivo de su acercamiento.

Ahmar: el director vino y me pidió de la manera más atenta que regresara a mi dormitorio, así que lo debo hacer.

C.A.: ¿pero qué hay de tu compañero? ¿Crees que te deje entrar?

Ahmar: no lo sé. Yo espero que sí lo haga. Lo que te puedo asegurar es que cumpliré con las reglas de ese castillo hasta que me gradúe. Nos veremos en alguna clase. Adiós, mi joven Chariclo.

Cupido negó con la cabeza y le pidió con ternura que la llamara Cupido. Él aceptó.

Luego de un pequeño beso, se quedó sorprendida mientras él se marchaba cerrando la puerta. Cuando se cambia de torre a la de la habitación de los hombres, llamó a la puerta sin esperar contestación contestación, bajó la manija y la puerta tenia seguro. Tuvo que sacar su sleeping para dormir en la entrada de su habitación. En un par de horas, los príncipes de la nieve comenzaron a soltar inconscientemente su aire helado, que al llegar a la habitación de Ahmar y Mustafa, las alas de Ahmar comenzaron a calentarse como en una fogata o un calentador ambiental.

A la mañana siguiente, todos despertaron y abrieron su puertas para salir a clases. Fueron recibidos por una ráfaga de aire frio y caliente que los empujo adentro de su habitación. Ahmar se despertó y al ver la puerta de su habitación abierta, entró, dejó sus cosas cerca de su cama y fue al baño.

Al terminar de arreglarse, Blondie vio el pasillo de la torre de los hombres muy descuidada, a punto de deteriorarse. La ropa de Ahmar salió de su maleta y se acomodó en la cama, seleccionando un traje y el resto volvió a la maleta. Ahmar salió bañado y perfumado, listo para su primer dia en la escuela. Blondie tomó una foto de lo guapo que lucía y se fue a clases. Mustafa le dijo que no se metiera con su chica y le mostró el libro en la página donde estaba escrito "Blondie Lockes" y el cuento de Ricitos de Oro.

Ahmar: ¿me hiciste esta jugada por una firma de una chica?

Mustafa: ¡no, no, no oh! Deberías darme las gracias, porque te hice un favor con la chica alada. Si quieres reunirte con ella, solo firma mi libro y la tendrás.

Ahmar: no gracias. Además, ella es mucho para mí. Vamos, que llegaremos tarde a clases.

Mustafa: ayer me dijo Blondie que esta semana es de orientación. Salúdame a los profes de mi parte.

Ahmar se molestó por el comentario, pero llegando a la clase de villanería, el profesor Gran Lobo Malo solo tenía dos alumnos, la bella Raven Queen y otro lobo que me pregunto de cuál historia vendrá. Y, bueno, conmigo somos tres, que según el profesor somos los niños buenos de la clase. Después de salir del calabozo, el joven lobo cambió su rostro a un joven idéntico a mí.

¿Acaso es mi rostro tan bello que me sacaron por duplicado?, dijo Ahmar. Raven se rió ante mi comentario, pero su risa no era malvada, sino discreta y muy hermosa.

Raven Queen... Eso me trajo recuerdos a la memoria el día de mi graduación:

"Después de hablar con el director sobre la pelea, este aceptó los términos para no cerrar la escuela, pero él tenía otro plan: reprobarme y expulsarme de esa escuela para destruir mi expediente y clasificarme como niño problema. El director Grimm le pidió que no cometiera esa tontería, él se encargaría después de su graduación. Y el día mencionado, todos los alumnos de tercero de secundaria despidieron el siclo y ahí fue cuando se***** presentó formalmente el director Grimm y me dio un folleto sobre la escuela y los beneficios que tendría al graduarme.

Cuando vi a mis padres, estaban más emocionados que yo, así que acepté. Días antes de que el camión pasara por mí, me llegó por correo dos libros de esa escuela: el primero parecía una copia de expediente de cada alumno al que conoceré. Antes de comenzar a leerlo revisé el otro libro; era un pequeño libro de reglas que tenían que cumplirse dentro del instituto. Al abrirlo, había una carta donde me daba instrucciones sobre a quiénes debo meter en cintura en el siguiente año escolar.

Ahmar: debe estar bromeando. Apenas soy de primero y desea que comience por corregir a personas que solo las conozco por la opinión del maestro."

Ahmar, Raven, y el chico lobo bajaron del ascensor y se dirigieron a sus casilleros. Por suerte, el casillero de Ahmar estaba frente al de Raven y Ahmar podía escuchar las locuras de la hija del sombrerero loco y la risa de Raven.

Hasta que otra voz interrumpió la conversación. Era Apple White. Él siguió observando la escena cuando escuchó que la propia Apple le pedia a gritos que tenía que ser malvada. Ahmar sacó libro y comenzó a hojearlo, pero ni siquiera su buena vista lograba encontrar a esa chica. Ninguna de las descripciones la mencionaba. Así que cambió las reglas del juego.

Mientras tanto, Mustafa engañaba a toda la escuela para que firmaran su Libro del Destino. Llegó con Willem y, como buen comunicador, casi revela el segundo paso de su plan, el cual lo incluía a él. Por varios días de la semana, las personas comenzaban a actuar diferente. Se comportaban como si Apple White fuera Raven Queen y viceversa.

Esto a Ahmar no le gustaba y recordó lo que Mustafa presumía, así que fue a decirle al director Grimm. Al escuchar mi versión de los hechos me mostro el Libro del Destino que estaba guardado en una urna de cristal.

-0-

_Por el momento es todo mis amigos tengo mas de este ficc pero necesito comentarios alguien se apunta todas sus preguntas seran respondidas. sin mas por el momento muchas gracias._  
><em>trunkstendo.<em>

***Realmente no sé como traducir esto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Reeditado)**

Capítulo 3: el otro lado de Ever After High.

Había una vez, en una tierra muy lejana, en el pueblo al final del libro, un grupo de jóvenes que se dirigía al internado que cambiaría su destino para siempre. Dos carruajes llegaban al castillo, uno era blanco y otro negro.

Del carruaje blanco salió Apple White. Todos vitorearon la llegada de su nueva reina mientras ella saludaba a sus compañeros.

Un carruaje oscuro esperaba su turno para estacionarse.

Lacayo: puedo encargarme de su llegada, mi señora.

Raven: no es necesario. Deja que la princesa muestre su plumaje como pavo real.

Lacayo: muy bien. Lo que ordene, majestad.

El cochero blanco se retiró y el carruaje negro se estacionó en la entrada. El lacayo bajó del carruaje y sacó un banquillo. Abrió la puerta y la princesa Raven bajó sin recibir la misma atención que Apple. El lacayo, con un movimiento de cabeza de su princesa, anunció con su bastón en alto:

Lacayo: ¡viva la princesa Raven! ¡Viva la reina madre!

Todo el castillo coreo 3 veces las palabras del lacayo y un fuerte movimiento de tierra hizo que las armaduras dejaran sus pedestales y fueran a la entrada, formando en dos hileras. Dos armaduras se encargaron de abrir la puerta mientras las demás sacaban su espada, teniendo cuidado de no herir a la princesa Raven. Una vez en la entrada, las armaduras la siguieron para hacer otra fila mientras el lacayo hizo una reverencia y regresó con el cochero al castillo de la oscuridad. El director Milton Grimm salió de su oficina para detener el avance de la princesa y ponerle una sanción.

M.G.: señorita Queen, ya habíamos quedado en no usar el material de la escuela sin permiso.

Dos armaduras cruzaron sus espadas, hiriendo al director en la mejilla.

Raven: tranquilo, Milton, mi globito gruñón. ¿Qué pasó con la caballerosidad de tu parte? Pensé que saldrías a recibirme - dio un giro con la mano y dijo,- gracias, chicos, pueden ir a descansar a sus pedestales.- las armaduras volvieron a su lugar de descanso. La reina sacó de entre su ropa un pañuelo rojo y limpió la mejilla del director.

El resto del personal docente se quedó viendo boquiabiertos. Tanto buenos como malos no podían creer que el director estaba siendo pervertido con una alumna. Raven empezó a alejarse del lugar, pero se volvió y pidió a todos regresar a sus actividades. Siguió caminando hasta encontrar la armadura que lo hirió. La tocó como lanzando un hechizo y esta se vino abajo. Grimm regreso a su oficina.

El día siguió normalmente. Raven llegó a su habitación y en ella encontró a su más grandiosa amiga: Maddie. Ella al verla fue a darle un gran abrazo y luego la llevó al centro del cuarto, donde tenía su juego de té preparado.

Maddie: ahora sí, corazón, cuéntame de tú vuelo. Y no omitas ni un ápice para comer o beber.

Raven: gracias, amiga. ¿Por dónde empiezo a decirte? También te extrañé, claro. Apenas pasaron diez minutos de camino y ya estaba deseando volver para ver tu loca sonrisa.

Maddie: ay, caramelito, yo también; pero me animaba cada vez que los clientes pedían nuestro sabor de té o nuestros bocadillos. Hasta hubo veces que deseaba borrarlos del menú, pero tú siempre has dicho...

Maddie y Raven: "nunca niegues a alguien el sabor de nuestra amistad, ni la pasión con que se prepara un buen bocadillo, porque si nosotras lo sabemos, que lo sepa el mundo."

Ambas se rieron y estando sus manos entrelazadas, solo las dividía una mesita de té. Pero no era obstáculo para hacer "click". Apenas un milímetro les faltaba para el sello de sus labios cuando llamaron a la puerta. Ambas pusieron su mano en los labios de la otra. Al preguntar quién era, no recibió respuesta. Abrió la puerta y era una armadura que llevaba una caja; en esta había otra armadura. La primera dejó la caja en el suelo. Raven tomó el yelmo de la caja y le dijo.

Raven: os agradezco, buen caballero, por haberme recibido y defendido. Si regreso vuestra vida no os garantizo que quedéis como antes si por alguna razón, al inyectar mi magia, quedáis marcado.

Al no sentir movimiento en el yelmo le preguntó a la otra armadura que si deseaba que su amigo volviera a la vida. La armadura movió el yelmo de manera que aceptaba las condiciones de la princesa. Con esto, Raven le pidió ayuda a Maddie para montar la armadura. Maddie se emocionó por armar rompecabezas y al colocarla en primera posición, Maddie presentaba una escultura de impresionismo. Al ver que Raven le decía que tenía que estar derecha, la segunda vez que la arregló le dijo que tenía que ser con pies humanos y no de mono.

La otra armadura comenzó a tener miedo de Maddie a tal grado que se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Maddie lo detuvo, lo analizó de pies a cabeza para ver cómo tenía que ir la armadura y de tantas vueltas, la armadura se mareó. Raven colocó el yelmo a la armadura y pronunció unas palabras en latín transcrito y parsel combinado. La armadura cobró vida, solo que como dijo Raven, dejó una huella oscura de su mano en el peto, a la altura donde va el corazón. La armadura sacó su espada con la intención de ofrecer su lealtad a la princesa Raven.

Raven tomó la espada mientras la armadura se arrodillaba. A la princesa le vino a la mente el día que su padre nombró a jóvenes como caballeros y repitió las palabras para referirse no al rey ni al reino, sino a ella y a Maddie como sus princesas a las que protegerían, y en caso de guerra, apoyarían.

La armadura movió el yelmo para aceptar a sus princesas. Maddie aplaudió por esta ceremonia en el cuarto y luego miró a la otra armadura preguntando con quién estaba su lealtad. La armadura sacó su espada y se arrodilló frente a Maddie, que se puso nerviosa. Raven le pidió un cojín de ceremonia y Maddie sacó de su sombrero uno. Raven colocó la espada que tenía su nombre y el de su amiga en la empuñadura. Tomó la espada e hizo la misma acción de juramento. Las dos armaduras se pusieron de pie, recibiendo sus armas bendecidas por la princesa Raven, y ella les pidió regresar a sus pedestales; estas obedecieron. Al regresar a donde se quedaron antes de ser interrumpidas, la puerta se abrió y se asomó Mamá Osa diciendo:

M.O.: ¡alguien se acostó en mi cama!

Raven y Maddie: ahora vamos, Mamá Osa- ambas cerraron los ojos y mostraron su lengua la una a la otra, como si fueran niñas pequeñas.

M.O.: ya, mis amores, duérmanse, que mañana va a ser un día muy hermoso.

En otro cuarto, Apple y Briar platicaban sobre cómo les fue en sus vacaciones, dónde había veces en que su hermana se comportaba más como reina. Pero no le importaba mucho porque ella sería la reina. Tenía cuidado de no llamar a Raven hermana, solo la llamaba por su nombre. En fin, le contaba lo maravilloso que era estar con su padre y que su mamá se encargaba de manejar el reino.

Briar le contaba cómo era estar con sus 8 hermanos jugando, practicando juegos extremos (claro, teniendo cuidado de que no los lastime jugando)... Apple le repetía que para ella sería bueno ser hermana mayor. Entonces Briar le contó los contras y los pros de ser la mayor. Ambas se rieron por el comentario. Todo fue perfecto hasta que llegó la noche y se acostaron a dormir. La Mamá Osa pasó y no encontró ningún problema.

Apple se derrumbó en lágrimas por guardar un secreto sobre ella y su hermana. Aunque provinieran de dos mamás diferentes, para Apple, Raven era su hermana mayor.

A la mañana siguiente Briar le estuvo preguntando sobre su tristeza, pero Apple le decía e insistía en que había estado soñando y no era nada. Su ánimo le daba fuerza suficiente para cantar como los ángeles, tan animosamente que Briar se durmió por 5 minutos y al despertarse se alarmó por no llegar tarde a clases. En el camino, Raven y Apple se encontraban, pero solo se saludaban. Maddie siempre la jalaba para que no hablara con nadie más que con ella.

Los royals y los rebels convivían tranquilamente y al ir a clases se dividían en grupos para tomar las clases representando sus destinos.  
>-0-<br>_Trunkstendo:_ _Bueno chicos y chicas del ficc a qui les dejo la tercera parte de esta su serie ever after high el libro maldito espero sus comentarios pastelazos tomatazos_


	4. Chapter 4

**(Reeditado)**

_Trunkstendo: Bien chicos espero que me disculpen por adelantar mis pasos pero me emocionado y mas por el mes en el que estamos en el mes del amor y la amistad tendré 14 días para trabajar en la historia de cupido. bueno 13 días porque ese ultimo los necesito para mi amor platónico._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4: una trampa para Apple White.<p>

Las clases comenzaron.

Apple White seguía insistiéndole a Raven en que es hija de la reina malvada y tenía que ser malvada. Ahmar le puso un hasta aquí a las cosas pidiéndole a Apple más respeto para sus semejantes si deseaba ser la reina de todos los reinos. Apple no sabía cómo debatir ese argumento y se le hacía un poco extraño, porque siempre se preparaba para cualquier argumento. Lo único que le quedó fue retirarse con dignidad. Raven agradeció por la ayuda pero Ahmar no le dijo nada debido a que era Raven, su principal discípula a cambiar. Al llegar a su cuarto, esperó a que su compañero llegara. No tardó mucho, ya que Mustafa regresaba de haber convencido a sus víctimas de firmar el Libro.

Ahmar: ¿puedo saber si funciona, tu libro?

Mustafa: me ofendes. Este libro -dijo mostrando el ejemplar- a capturado miles de esperanzas y les ha dado un propósito.

Ahmar: quiero que obtengas la firma de Apple White. Ella quiere ser mala. Le mostraremos un poco de la maldad.

Mustafa: así me gusta. Sabía que en ese cerebro que tienes entraría un poco de malicia. ¿Y a dónde quieres mandarla?

Ahmar: tú solo haz que firme su cuento. Yo me encargo del resto.

Ahmar sentía mucha curiosidad por el reino o la escuela que estaba estudiando. Se sentía observado, así que iba con Cupido para guardar las apariencias. No solo estudiaba su libro de reglas, también de materias y otras lecturas extras. Aunque le revisaban la mochila, él aprendió de nadie cómo esconder las cosas. Al final de leer los libros, los devolvía completos.

Como Apple conocía a Mustafa, tuvo que utilizar el mejor de sus disfraces para que le firmara el libro. Como encontró a niños que le pedían autógrafos, Mustafa se vistió y transformó en un niño de cinco años, se acercó a Apple y ella felizmente tomó su libro y lo firmó. En la oficina del director se escuchó un grito, como si alguien saltara del edificio.

Todos en la escuela se espantaron y fueron a la oficina del director. Ahmar le estaba dando su reporte al director sobre cómo iban sus progresos de reformar a los rebels. Le aseguró que solicitó la ayuda de un compañero, pero no le reveló quién ni cómo lo realizaría. Los alumnos estaban escuchando cuando la puerta se abrió. El director tomó una postura autoritaria y le dijo a Ahmar que si lo veía otra vez por la dirección lo mandaría dos meses a detención. Al preguntarles qué pasaba, todos hablaron al mismo tiempo y el director pidió orden. Uno por uno, le dijeron que escucharon un grito proveniente de su oficina, pero el director no hizo comentario alguno. Blondie le dijo que posiblemente cambiaron el libro del destino, y cuando el director le pidió las pruebas fue cuando mostró un vídeo donde Mustafa le mostraba el libro a Ahmar.

Al buscar a Ahmar entre los presentes, ya se había desvanecido. El director fue directo al casillero de Mustafa. Él y Willem estaban en una guerra de chistes cuando el director los interrumpió. Willem iba a correr, pero el director le dio una orden y que se quedó como escultura de hielo.

Milton: señor Warlock, me informan que usted promete cambiar los destinos de las personas. ¿Puedo ver ese libro?

Mustafa: bueno, yo no diría cambiar sus destinos. Además, ¿a qué libro se refiere?

Milton: ha estado recolectando miles de firmas por toda la escuela y ha prometido cambiar la vida de todos aquí, en la escuela. Eso es una falta al reglamento de la escuela.

Ante la mirada soberbia y un ligero gruñido del director Grimm, Mustafa culpaba a Ahmar por haberlo delatado. Pestañeó para que apareciera el libro y antes de que el director lo tomara, un movimiento en el aire lo desapareció. Todos quedaron sorprendidos. En ese momento se escuchó una risa del otro lado del pasillo. Era Ahmar, que estaba junto a Cupido. Abrió el libro y pasó página por página, admirando la firma de cada alumno.

Ahmar: ¡genial! Hasta tienes los autógrafos de nuestros maestros.- pasó la página y vio que tenía autógrafos de todos. Solo faltaban dos firmas.- Genial. ¿Crees que pueda sacarle una copia?

Milton: me temo que no, señor Rasputín. No podemos darnos ese tipo de lujos. ¿Se imagina si alguien tuviera una copia del libro del destino? Sería más que terrible, las consecuencias serían fatales.

Ahmar: ja, ja, ja, ja. Usted cree que este cuaderno de autógrafos es el libro que está guardado en la urna que está a la derecha de su escritorio junto a un gran librero de caoba. En otras palabras, cree que es el libro del destino.

Milton: no tengo porque aclarar eso. Ahora, el libro. O será castigado junto con sus dos compañeros de allá,- señala a Mustafa y Willem, que seguía en posición de huir- Por cierto, ya puede descongelarse, señor Fokke.

Willem: nn nnnnn, nn nnnnn nnn nn nnnnnnnnn.

Milton: ¿qué dijo?

Mustafa: que no quiere, porque esta orinando.

Milton: ¿cómo?

Frederick: deje que yo le explique,- comenzó a hablar y la mayoría delas chicas dieron un grito de admiración- Tranquilas, luego platicamos. Como mi hermano y yo somos descendientes de la reina de las nieves en Arrendelle, lo que mi hermano dijo fue "no puedo, me pidió que me congelara". Por desgracia, no sabe cómo descongelarse.

Frederick pone dos dedos en la frente de su hermano y el hielo comienza a cuartearse hasta liberar a Willem. Este acto enloqueció a las demás jovencitas. El director tomo el libro de las manos de Ahmar y al ojearlo se dio cuenta de que era un cuaderno con todos los nombres de cada alumno y maestro en la escuela.

Milton: ustedes tres, acompáñenme a la dirección. ¡Ahora!

Pastorcita: director, ¿y qué hay con el grito que escuchamos?

Juanito: Sí. ¿Dónde está Apple?

Apple: ¿alguien mencionó mi nombre?

Todos los alumnos se reunieron con Apple mientras ella reia por algunos comentarios que le hacían. El director Grimm le pidió a los tres jóvenes, Ahmar, Mustafa y Willem, que lo acompañaran a su oficina. En ella los chicos observaron que Ahmar se equivocó: el libro no estaba a la derecha del escritorio del director, sino a la izquierda. Mientras el director se acomodaba en su asiento, Ahmar hizo un movimiento como de sacar algo de su ropa.

El director comenzó con su discurso de que nosotros eramos de 1er. año y todavía no podíamos firmar el libro del destino. Como es que nuestros padres eran de una forma y nosotros somos malas semillas, pero que para eso él estaba aquí y bla blá bla… Todo un discurso que según él era para motivarnos a seguir nuestros destinos. Al final salieron de la oficina y el director se comportó más amable y considerado con los jóvenes, no sin antes poner su autógrafo en la libreta. Mustafa no sabía cómo reaccionaría el libro si tenía eso. Mustafa y Ahmar llegaron a su cuarto y Mustafa tiró la libreta al cesto de la basura. Ahmar lo recogió y lo puso en su cama.

Mustafa: ¿en que rayos pensabas? Casi me entregaste. Mejor dicho: entregaste mi cabeza en bandeja de plata. ¿Y ahora cómo voy a realizar mi plan si tú fuiste de bocón con el director?

Ahmar: si terminaste de vomitar pestes, creo que podrás escucharme mejor- cada quien se sentó en su cama y se miraron a los ojos- Yo no hablé de ti con el director. Además, no confiaría mis planes a las mujeres, en especial a las rubias. En segundo lugar, tu plan y mi plan están a punto de rendir frutos.

Mustafa: mi plan era que todos firmaran mi libro para tener sus destinos en mis manos, pero ahora…

Ahmar: ahora comienza mi plan. Cuando la escuela sea un verdadero caos, comenzaré a poner mi orden en todas las coas y seré el mandamás de esta escuela, - saca de entre sus ropas el libro del destino- Toma, guárdalo bien. Solo hay una persona que puede detenerme y no quiero que se entere de nuestro juego.  
>-0-<br>_Trunkstendo: bueno enamorados y enamoradas aquí les subo este capitulo, prepárense porque la siguiente semana dejaremos el drama y entraremos al amor, quien me apoya para hacer un capitulo de cupido al español latino o español castellano. los cuentos en ingles y francés son hermosos pero valla que necesitan ayuda para nuestro idioma, no puedo decir el madre porque seria deshonrar el nahuatl._


	5. Capítulo 5

Capitulo 5: ¿quién eres tú?

Llega la hora de la comida y en la castillería, Raven deja que Maddie le sirva e incluso page lo que van a consumir. Eso deja a Raven consentir a su amiga o pagar su deuda con el sombrerero, ya que su padre dice: "mi hija revuelve la sal con el azúcar y nuestro negocio huele a azufre".

Maddie: mañana es sábado y no se me antojan ni los panes de hojuelas. El narrador dice que nos vamos a divertir, pero a pasado una semana y me estoy volviendo cuerda. ¡Es la hora del té!

[trunks: que quede claro queridos lectores que he tratado de evitar hablar con la loca pero creo que no puedo luchar con su personalidad]

Maddie: Gracias por tus halagos, narrador, pero ya tengo pareja. ¿Lo ves?, -Maddie alza su mano, que está unida a la de Raven.

Raven: Maddie, ¿qué haces? -dijo mientras bajaba su mano con la de Maddie y la esconde en su capa.

Maddie: mostrando al narrador que tú y yo somos las mejores amigas.

Raven le susurró algo a Maddie, que fue escuchado por Cerise. Ella, a diferencia de su contraria, no se esconde tras su caperuza y, aunque el director la ve por la escuela, no le dice nada por miedo a Raven. Así es, amigos: este director perdió credibilidad el día de la coronación cuando Blondie, con una ayuda de Kitty, mandó a todo el mundo de cuentos de hadas la noticia de que Milton Grimm ha estado acosando a Raven Queen para seguir los pasos de su madre. Ella habló como si fuera la propia Blanca Nieves sobre cómo construir un reino sin miedo ni bulling. Buenos y malos perdonaron sus diferencias y los personajes vivían tranquilos hasta que la propia Raven tomase su decisión sobre qué camino tomar.

Maddie tenía clase de cuidado de criaturas y Raven tenía pociones y venenos. Ambas fueron a sus clases cuando se escuchó un grito. Apple se calló por las escaleras y se golpeó la cabeza. Pastorcita y Duches llegaron seguidas del resto de la escuela. Raven se abrió camino para salvar a su hermana, pero Briar la empujo para que no tocara a Apple.

Briar: ¡ya estarás contenta! No solo tienes el apoyo de todos en el mundo de las hadas, también quieres deshacerte de cada una de nosotras. ¿Y para qué? Para ser la más bella del reino.

El director Grimm llegó junto con Madame Yaga y Raven se alejó llorando del lugar. Maddie fulminó con la vista a Briar mientras Madame Yaga revisaba a Apple. Entre cuatro hombres, príncipes y plebeyos, ayudaron a transportar la camilla a la castimería.

Lejos en la entrada del bosque, en un kiosko, Raven se tira en la banca a seguir derramando lágrimas. Maddie llega y la levanta del suelo, y al ver la sonrisa optimista de su amiga, Raven abrazó a Maddie y ambas derramaron lágrimas en el hombro de la otra.

Después de un rato regresaron a donde había caído Apple. Con una estola roja, conjuró un hechizo para observar lo que pasó. Como resultado vio que Apple fue herida por una flecha y rodó por las escaleras. Raven tocó el espectro de su hermana en el suelo.

Raven: Maddie, llama a todos los arqueros del castillo. Deseo hablar con ellos.

Maddie obedeció, llevando a Sparrow, Cupido y Guillermo Tell. Raven comenzó hablándoles como amiga y pidiendo revisar sus armas. Como se negaron, debido a que un rumor les alerto de que "fue Raven quien empujó a Apple". Ante los hechos, no podía argumentar nada, pero tenía más prioridad quién lanzó la flecha, así que tomó las armas de cada uno y pasó sobre ellas la estola. Ninguna había sido disparada contra Apple. Se las devolvió pidiendo disculpas y se retiró.

Si el director deseaba ver a la verdadera Raven Queen, lo habían logrado. Raven estaba más deprimida que toda la escuela. ¿Y cómo no, si su hermanastra estaba en el hospital y todos la causaban de haberla lastimado? Estaba tan triste que a la mañana siguiente el cielo se nubló. Madame Yaga tuvo que reparar la situación llendo a hablar con Raven. Ella estaba en el bosque encantado y tenía una nube sobre su cabeza de la que salían relámpagos. Maddie quería acercarse para abrazar a su amiga, pero un relámpago la alejó. Madame Yaga pidió audiencia con Raven y aunque ella no dijo nada, aceptó porque la nube no le hizo nada.

Yaga: mi niña, sé que te hemos presionado para que llegues al límite, pero esto debe parar.

Raven: pero no hice nada, Madame Yaga. No empujé a Apple por las escaleras como todos creen, porque ella es mi... - Raven no pudo más y lloró en el pecho de su maestra.

Yaga: ya, calma, pequeña. El ser malvada no significa arrepentirse de acciones. Además, ella no está muerta, solo está durmiendo.

Raven: si, ella esta… -Raven lo analizó y agradeció con un abrazo a su maestra. Se fue a su cuarto, jalando a Maddie en el camino.

Las chicas llegaron a su cuarto y Maddie cerró la puerta. Raven buscó en su baúl el libro de pociones y hechizos. Revisando sus paginas, encontró dardos y flechas del sueño. Entonces leyó: "Aquel que haya firmado dos veces el libro sagrado merece una desaparición por medio de su cuerpo, y su alma quedará en el limbo hasta que finalice su cuento."

Maddie: eso significa que Apple hizo "¡puff, puff, puff!"

Raven: "hasta que finalice su cuento". ¡Lo tengo! Vamos a la enfermería. Pero antes, tenemos que raptar a alguien.

Maddie se río de la idea de su amiga y fueron a buscar a Daring Charming. Él, luego de unos autógrafos, se quería escabullir para encontrarse con Lizzie, pero un rayo púrpura lo tomó de la cintura para rodearlo y cuando llegó junto a Raven, tuvo un poco de miedo.

Daring: por favor, Raven, no me hagas nada. Recuerda que mucha gente me admira y ya apagaste una estrella por eso.

Raven: tranquilo. Solo quiero que finalices el cuento de Apple, eso es todo. Después puedes irte con quien tú quieras.

Daring, al ver público, se defendió con palabras de valor: "no podrás embrujarme, reina mala, porque mi corazón es puro y sincero."

Raven: okey, supongo que buscaré a otro príncipe encantador, ya que tú no sirves para despertar damiselas.- Raven soltó a Daring, haciendo que callera al suelo - Puedes irte.

Daring: me ofendes. Yo puedo despertar a toda princesa de su sueño encantado.

Raven: eso deseaba oír. ¿Maddie? ¿Me haces el favor?

Maddie sacó de atrás de su espalda un chipote chillón de medio metro y golpeó a Daring con todas sus fuerzas. Raven lo tomó con su magia y fueron a la castimería. Al llegar ahí, Raven volvió a bajar a Daring, pero ahora con más suavidad. Maddie lo despertó con un balde de agua fría y Raven le pidió que despertara a Apple. Daring, bajo amenaza, tuvo que prepararse para besar a Apple.

Después del beso, esperaron unos minutos y no pasó nada. Raven con un hechizo hizo que Daring desapareciera de la castimeria y apareciera con Lizzie Hearts.

Raven: ¿por qué? Maddie, ¿qué hice yo para que el destino se llevara a una de las personas que más quiero? Perdóname, hermanita, -Raven besó en los labios a Apple y Maddie comenzó a sentir celos.

Raven se levantó y comenzaba a retirarse cuando Maddie la detuvo de la capa para que observara a Apple. Las flores que perdían su esencia renacieron y el día oscuro comenzó a iluminarse por el sol. Apple comenzó a despertar y toda la escuela se dirigió a la castimeria. Maddie pidió a Raven darse prisa. Antes de que la escuela llegara a la castimeria, Raven felicitó a su hermana por volver del país de los sueños y luego se fue junto con Maddie por una puerta secreta que había en la pared. El primero en llegar fue Dexter Charming, que la tomó entre sus brazos, llorando de alegría.

Apple: disculpa, ¿por qué me abrazas?

Dexter: Apple, ¿no me reconoces? Soy Dexter, Dexter Charming, ¡tu compañero de felices por siempre!

Apple: debes estar bromeando. Mi compañero es Daring Charming.

Todos se sorprendieron. Incluso Blondie, que grababa este acontecimiento para su programa. Dexter, con el corazón destrozado, salió a paso lento de la castimeria mientras que a los demás los trataba como toda una princesa. Lizzie, al escuchar esto, le pidió una explicación a Daring. Él le dijo que esa información es falsa pero que no tenía pruebas. Así, le rindió su amor eterno a Lizzie Hearts. Toda la tarde Daring y Lizzie la pasaron juntos.

Apple regresó a su habitación, que era compartida con Briar. Al sentarla en la cama, Briar le dijo que haría una fantastifiesta por su regreso del país de los sueños.

Una vez en la fantastifiesta. Apple quería hablar con Daring. Él, en una forma elegante, le reclamó por como trató a su hermano. Ella tomó sus manos para calmar la situación, pero Charming las soltó de golpe y le dijo:

Daring: vuelve a la fantasía, Apple White. Yo no te amo y jamás, óyelo bien, jamás serás mi reina.

Melody detuvo la música para que todos escucharan el pleito. Luego que Apple salió llorando de la habitación, Daring se fue a sentar, deseando que se lo tragara la tierra. Pero su expresión cambio al ser invitado por Lizzie al jardín.

Raven se dijo: "con justa razón no despertaste a mi hermana". Maddie se acercó con dos copas de helados de aire y le ofreció la suya a Raven. Comenzaron a hacer conversación y a Maddie le angustiaba el hecho de perder a Raven, así que le confesó como se sintió en la castimeria y Raven le dio un beso en los labios.

Raven: sabes a vainilla.

Maddie: sabes a fresas con chocolate.

Kitty estaba comenzando a aburrirse, pero entonces vio a Maddie que besaba a Raven. Entonces apuntó un reflector para la mesa donde estaban, pero las muchachas ya no estaban. Ella también desapareció, dejando su hermosa sonrisa para desaparecer al final . Maddie se sirvió dos platos de lo que había de comida mientras Raven se retiró a su habitación. Maddie llegó poco después y preparó la mesa de té con todo lo que trajo de la fiesta.

Después de cenar se fueron a dormir. Maddie, no convencida de lo que dijo Raven, tuvo que acostarse con Raven. Esta la aceptó y aunque ya son adolescentes, jugaban como niñas. Antes de quedar profundamente dormidas, ambas se acomodaron el cabello para no olvidar el rostro de la otra y despertar viendo la sonrisa de cada una.

A la mañana siguiente, Apple White le pidió al director Grimm una explicación de por qué había cambiado de habitación con Briar. Milton le dijo que esas fueron las indicaciones de sus padres. Ella pidió otro cambio de cuarto con Raven para firmar el libro pero el director se rió de ese argumento de pedir otra compañera.  
>-00-<br>_Trunks: m__undos alternos que nos depara el futuro andaremos con la pareja que nos conocemos, la verdad no se pero este mundo fue una idea que se me ocurrió algunos fics si leen mi ficc y hay algunas coincidencias no es robo sino es sacar la idea con ciertas caracteristicas._


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6: Cambio de cuerpos.

Apple White estaba en la clase de princesología cuando un golpe en la nuca la hizo resbalarse y caer. El director, al ser informado de este suceso, tomó la emergencia como prioridad y la llevaron a la castimería.

Esta vez, Apple White recibió el beso de Daring. Al abrir los ojos veía nublado, pero las facciones le identificaban.

Apple: Dexter, mi amor...

Daring: soy Daring, Daring Charming.

Apple: ¡ay, no! Si tú me despertaste, significa que… Pero tú y Lizzie… Es que yo amo a Dexter.

Se presionó tanto y se puso tan roja que se desmayó. Lizzie no se acercó al escuchar su nombre debido a que podría empeorar todo. Una vez que paso el peligro, la llevaron a su cuarto. A la mañana siguiente Apple despertó y comenzó a cantar como los ángeles hasta llegar a la cama de Raven. La despertó y se acercó a un espejo de cuerpo completo, pero entonces dio un grito que solo es comparable con el de una banshee. Raven se levantó para ver lo que pasaba. Al ver a su hermana en su cuarto, Apple se lanzó sobre ella para llorar.

Apple: ¡hermana! ¿Qué me pasó? Mírame: esta no soy yo. ¿Quién ha sido tan cruel como para hacerme esto? Ayúdame, por favor, hermanita Raven.

Raven: ¡espera un momento! ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Y por qué me llamas hermana?

Apple: ¿es que lo olvidaste? Tú y yo somos…

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Raven abrió y eran Maddie, Briar y Ashley, que deseaban saber porque gritaba Apple. Raven las dejó entrar a pesar de que Apple no deseaba ser vista con ese color de pelo. Al verla, ninguna encontró nada raro, pero Apple insistía que su pelo, habitualmente rubio, ahora era castaño oscuro. Nadie entendía nada. Incluso en las juntas de alumnos royals tuvo espacios de tranquilidad y presencia. Cuando era hora del receso, Apple fue a la estética de Poppy O'Hair para que cambiara su color de pelo.

Al regresar a la escuela, todos se quedaron más asombrados del cambio de Apple. Era como si ese cambio fuera... beneficioso. Apple pasó de largo a Daring y fue a hablar con Dexter.

Apple: hola, Dex. ¿Podemos hablar?

Dexter: desde luego. ¿Qué deseas, Apple?

Apple: ¿está todavía en pie nuestra cita para ir a ver la lluvia de estrellas este sábado?

Dexter se puso más nervioso que Hopper Croakington ll; si él fuera rana, se transformaría. Además, el invitaría a Raven. Sin embargo, no ha tenido el valor de hacerlo. Pero... ¿cómo sabía Apple del evento del sábado?

Dexter: es que… Apple, ya me comprometí con alguien más.

Aunque sus palabras eran decididas, sus nervios lo traicionaron, mirando hacia donde menos Apple esperara: veía a Raven Queen. Apple, como toda hermana menor, le dio a entender que invitaría a Raven. Dexter, al oír eso y ver que Apple cometería una locura, decidió esfumarse. Apple también deseaba salir corriendo, pero el hecho de que su novio y compañero de felices por siempre deseara estar con su hermana le daba ánimos. Apple estaba a pocos pasos de Raven y a 28 pasos de Ahmar, que mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como Apple cambió su estilo, es decir, el color de su pelo. Ahora a averiguar cómo se comportaba.

Apple: Raven, ¿quieres venir con nosotros, el sábado, a ver las estrellas fugaces? Claro, si no se opone Maddie.

Maddie: ji,ji,ji,ji hay manzanita, ¿cómo crees que voy a rechazar una invitación si no me he vestido para la ocasión?

Apple: ¡fiu! Gracias, Maddie. Entonces le diré a Dexter que será una doble cita. Gracias, Raven. Sabía que aceptarías.

Raven: pero yo no dije que sí acepto.

Apple tomó sus manos.

Apple: tampoco has dicho que no. Entonces, aceptas.

Raven: pero no hablaremos de la firma del libro ni que debo ser malvada, ¿verdad?

Apple: ¡claro que no! Además, todavía me falta un año para firmar el libro del destino.

Raven: pero Apple, si tú ya lo…

Apple: ¡gracias Raven! ¡Vales mil! Nos encantamos más tarde, aminemiga.

Ahmar vio toda la escena con seriedad, como si estuviera estudiando el comportamiento de las chicas. Mustafa llegó y le preguntó la situación, pero Ahmar le pidió una bolsa para mareos. Mustafa apareció un balde y se lo dio a Ahmar, que vomitó en el balde, volteado a su casillero.

Mustafa: ¿tan feo va la situación?

Ahmar: al contrario, mi camarada. Todo sale de acuerdo al plan. Y si ella no se entera, tendrás la escuela muy pronto a tus pies.

Mustafa: ¡excelente! Vamos, pequeña, quiero que termines mi tarea.

Blondie: sí, amo.

Todos vieron cómo Blondie seguía a Mustafa por toda la escuela. Incluso Raven estaba sospechando que algo pasaba, debido a que Blondie cerró su página. Ya no transmitía noticias y no se encargaba de observar a nadie que no sea Mustafa. Aunque Ahmar estaba distraído tirando sus desechos orales, veía con su sombra y pensó que si su plan funcionaba, encontraría una escuela diferente y no como Raven la conocía.

No se equivocó: todos los royals actuaban de una forma extraña y diferente a como ella estaba acostumbrada; seguían a su corazón más que al legado de sus padres. Raven fue a la dirección y fue recibida por el Director, quien aún tenía su porte de soberbia, aunque trataba de ablandar su aspecto, pero tenía que guardar la disciplina.

Raven: Director Grimm, he notado algo extraño en los demás, en especial con los royals. Quiero decir: los príncipes y princesas de este colegio.

Milton: ¿y usted a sentido algún cambio o a notado el cambio en alguno de sus seguidores, quiero decir, alguno de sus compañeros rebels?

Raven: no, ni en mis compañeros ni en el personal docente. No he notado ningún cambio y no me siento diferente.

Milton: pero si ve que a su alrededor cambia, ¿no debería usted cambiar con ellos? ¿O será que usted esta cambiando el final feliz de todos los cuentos?

Raven se quedó pensando, y si eso era cierto, estaría cambiando. Ese era el resultado de no haber firmado el libro del destino. En ese caso, el profesor tenía razón: si no aceptaba el cambio y prefería lo anterior, estaría aceptando que su destino era ser la próxima reina malvada, lo cual no era.

Raven: yo soy Raven Queen, y voy a formar mi propio destino. Gracias, Profesor, por aceptar el camino que elegí.

Raven salió contenta de la oficina del director. Milton Grimm quiso reparar lo que había dicho, pero Raven ya se había marchado. Al darse la vuelta para volver a su asiento, se escucharon risas en todo el cuarto hasta que la puerta se abrió y se cerró de golpe. La silla del director fue girando lentamente para mostrar a Mustafa, yjunto a él a Blondie. Y atrás del director Grimm, Willem y Ahmar.

Ahmar: no es por ofender, pero es un pésimo jugador, profesor. En un solo movimiento quedo en jaque.

Milton: joven Rasputín, ¿qué significa este acto de traición a mi escuela?

Ahmar: tranquilo. No es sabotaje ni traición, al menos de mi parte; no puedo hablar por ellos.- lo dice por Willem y Mustafa.- Además, me pidió que convirtiera a Raven en malvada y eso va en contra del reglamento. –al decir el inciso y número, todos se sorprendieron. Eso dio a entender que Ahmar era el único que tenía el reglamento.  
>-0-<br>_Trunkstendo gracias a todos los que se dan la oportunidad de leer mi historia y para aquellos que les gusta y siguen muchas gracias espero comentarios a cualquier duda no duden en preguntar estoy dispuesto a responderlas._


End file.
